


patience, little girl. daddy's got you.

by josieshope



Series: give me your everything (i'll take good care of you) [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, DDLG, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Josie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Flogging, G!P Josie, Hope has a Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Top Josie, bottom Hope, denied orgasms, josie g!p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieshope/pseuds/josieshope
Summary: Roleplay #1: Hope went out for drinks and decides for herself like a big girl. Josie's not having it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: give me your everything (i'll take good care of you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	patience, little girl. daddy's got you.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to drink until you listen, little girl?" Josie started as soon as they entered their bedroom. The taller woman had gotten rid of her necktie first before proceeding to unbuttoning her top.

"It was just one fucking drink-"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The brunette turned to her. Hope looked down towards Josie's hand, seeing the grip she has on her necktie.

Hope gulped; she knew she was fucked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse-"

The younger held up her hand and Hope immediately shuts her mouth as she waits for Josie's command.

Josie placed herself on the bed, pushing the strands of hair behind Hope's ear. "You've been a very bad girl, Hope. Especially tonight. I think you know what's bound to happen." The brunette stated, pointing at her lower thighs. "Bend over my knees, slut." The woman commands and she immediately obliged, bending over the Josie's knees.

"I think you should be reminded who gets to decide everything, honey. I've been too lenient with you that you started to think everything you do is okay, and that you get to decide." She snickered. "You don't get to decide, Hope. Not now, not ever." She rubs Hope's ass over the fabric before slipping her hand under the auburn-haired girl's tiny mini-skirt.

"Daddy do." Josie stated before lifting her hand and Hope heard a loud echo in the room, followed by a stinging sensation on her ass. "You didn't even wear your diapers. You think you're a big girl now?" Hope didn't dare respond. The brown-eyed woman pushed Hope's thong to the side, as she enjoys the sight of the older woman in pain.

"Count. To ten." Josie ordered, rubbing the reddening cheeks of the blue-eyed woman's ass before lifting her hand again and meet Hope's buttcheek, hard. "Count or it won't be counted, whore."

"One, daddy." Hope said, getting wet just from her daddy's spanking.

"Two, daddy." She counted after feeling the third spank.

"Three, four, five, s-six, seven!" The brunette had fasten her slaps before rubbing the now red ass of the older woman before lifting her hand again.

"E-eight, daddy." Tears prickled in Hope's darkened blue eyes as she grinds her wet pussy against the woman's hardening shaft, wanting to feel it tearing her insides.

"Nine, ten! Thank you, daddy! Thank you!" She muffled her sobs on the bed as she continues to grind against her daddy's cock.

"You're welcome, pet. Now be a good girl for once and go fetch daddy's flog and handcuffs." Hope obliged, running towards the drawers as fast as she can, trying to ignore the heat between her legs.

"Here, daddy." She handed the flog and fluffy handcuffs and stood there, waiting for her daddy's commands.

"Lay down on your back." Josie ordered.

Hope followed, laying her back against the bed and Josie grabbed the auburn-haired woman's wrist, locking her right hand to the bedpost before moving on to her left.

"You know how it makes me feel when you don't listen to me, pet?" Hope gulped, suddenly feeling a blockage in her throat, knowing damn well how bad she must have made Josie feel.

"It hurts daddy, baby. All I want is to protect you and take care of you but, you won't listen." She wrapped the necktie around Hope's head, blocking her vision.

"Do you think you deserve a punishment or do you think you're a big girl already making her own decisions?" Josie asked, tracing the flog against the older's stomach, with Hope wanting to feel it against where she needed Josie the most.

"I deserve the punishment, daddy. I've been a very bad girl. Please punish me so I'll learn my lesson?" She looks up the younger woman, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth when Josie had teared her top apart.

She felt exposed. All naked and spread apart for her daddy.

"That's right. You deserve a punishment, honey. I've been very sweet and you took advantage of that. I think it's time you learn your lesson." Josie continued to trace the flog from Hope's stomach down to her wet heat, making the blue-eyed woman's breath hitched before running it back up and circled it around the submissive's right breast before slapping it hard against her breast. Hope jolts forward, taking the pain mixed with pleasure as a rough moan erupts from her throat.

"Yeah, you like that? You're such a dirty whore, little girl, taking daddy's spanking and get off at it. I'm starting to think you're liking this way too much. Don't tell me this means you will behave in a bad way much more after this." Josie says, circling the flog around the auburn-haired woman's untouched breast before slapping it hard, making Hope jolt forward as she tugs on the restraints. A whimper escaped her lips, a moan of the pleasure.

"No, daddy. I won't be a bad girl. I promise-" She was cut off when she felt a harsh slap against her clit. That totally caught her off guard, making her buck her hips up, rolling her hips as she tries to stay put, wanting more attention to the place she needed Josie the most. "Please." She begs.

"Oh you think you're getting fucked, honey? No, I don't think so. Bad girls don't deserve to be made love with in the bedroom, slut, you know that. You're lucky enough I didn't push you against that table at your friend's birthday party, and spank you, and fuck you right there, and humiliate you in front of hundreds of people." That actually makes her want to crave it. For her daddy to claim her in front of many people, spank her since she's been a very bad girl. Her daddy owns her, and only Josie gets to decide and know what's best for her.

"You would actually like that, wouldn't you? It makes your little pussy soaking wet at the thought of me claiming you in front of hundreds of people, does it not pet?" The brunette asked, circling the flog around Hope's mound before slapping it hard against her slit, making a few of her juices splash out, making her embarrassed at how wet she is.

"You're so fucking wet, pet, and I haven't even touched you yet. Such a slut you are, little girl." Josie commented, putting away the flog before walking towards the drawers that would go for miles and opened the second drawer, grabbing a vibrator, rope, and a ball gag.

She walks back to bed, Hope trying to find where her lover is when she felt a weigh on the bed.

"Relax, pet." The younger said, grabbing the keys and uncuffs the older woman. She puts away the handcuffs, put the rope to where she could easily reach it and grabbed Hope's right hand. Josie takes the rope and ties Hope's right hand to her right leg together in a tight hold before moving onto the left, doing the same, leaving Hope completely helpless at her lover's mercy.

"Now that's a great view. So spread up and at my mercy, babygirl. Just the way I like it." She smiled to herself, proud of her 'work of art'.

"D-daddy-" Hope whispered, wanting to say please, fuck me but decided to wait for her daddy, whatever Josie wants to do with her.

"Patience, little girl. Daddy's got you." Josie reassured, grabbing the ballgag and puts it around her's lover's head, pushing the ball in Hope's mouth.

"Good girl." Josie compliments, Hope's stomach churning at that.

The younger woman grabs the vibrator, brushing it against Hope's clit, running it down her slit to give her a hint of what it is so she wouldn't be too surprised before turning it on a slow volume.

Hope's head fall back, moaning against the ballgag. A trail of saliva runs down her chin as her mouth went agape at the pleasure she's receiving. "D-d-daddy." She says against the gag, bucking her hips against the vibrator. Josie just hums before turning the volume up, making Hope squirm helplessly at the stimulation on her clit, bucking her hips desperately, looking like a used fucktoy, making Josie proud.

"Such a good doll you are, babygirl. Taking daddy every way she wants." And she sets the volume higher, making Hope moan out uncontrollably, bucking her hips more but fails miserably, trying to get out of the restraints as if she could.

"Aww you're so desperately helpless, baby. It's so cute." Josie commented before dipping her finger in the woman's heat, Hope clenching around her hard, repeatedly, letting her know she's close.

She turns the vibrator off at the same time as pulling out and Hope whined loudly against the gag, wanting to cry out at the denied orgasm.

"It hurts, doesn't it, baby? That was just the tip of the iceberg, honey." The brown eyed woman said before pulling the ball gag from Hope's mouth. Hope's breathing hard at that, trying to take in as much oxygen as she can.

Josie pulls down her pants, taking her cock in her hand and strokes herself. Even though she's already rock hard.

She grabs Hope's hair, pulling her towards her cock before pushing her length in the woman's mouth, moaning loudly when Hope swirls her tongue around the tip of her dick almost automatically, taking her in when Josie pushed in, already setting a blistering pace that made Hope gag. The erotic sound of gurgle and gagging noise echoed through the room, making Josie only harder than she is as she fucks her pet's throat.

"Like it this way, babygirl? To get taken by daddy harshly. You want me fucking your mouth like this, like you're my worthless little fuckdoll?" She asked, with Hope only moaning against her cock.

Josie takes her bottom lip between her teeth, loving the sight of Hope like this. But she frowns. She's teaching her a lesson, not encouraging her.

So she pushes harder. Hope's throat bulged everytime Josie pushes down her throat. The brunette grips harder on Hope's locks, feeling herself close but not much yet. So she fucks Hope's mouth harder as she chased her orgasm. "I'm coming, little girl. You better drink your daddy's milk up." She said, continuing her thrusts before letting go, releasing thick strings of cum down the woman's throat before pulling out. She lets the auburn-haired woman breathe hard as she gulps, trying to take it all down her throat before licking around her lips, taking every bit down her stomach, filling herself with her daddy's milk.

"What's the color, baby? Still green or pink? Or maybe even red." Josie asked, letting her hand run down to the valley of Hope's breasts. She pinch and tugs on Hope's right perky, rosy bud.

Hope whined at the lost of voice. "Gr-" She huffs, gulping down on her sore throat before finally saying, "Green, daddy. So green." She answered and Josie smiles before pushing the gag back in Hope's mouth and grabs the vibrator again. She runs it against Hope's pussy slit and turns it on a medium volume. Hope's hips bucks in response, hoping Josie would get her off.

Josie smiles, having a better idea. So she runs the vibrator from Hope's slit, to her clit before running it up her navel, making her whine against the gag. She feels her wetness all over her skin as the younger woman runs it up her stomach and circles it around her breast before hitting her very hard, sensitive nipple.

"You feel your wetness, baby? Feel it all over your skin?" She asked and the older woman nodded.

Josie runs the vibrator back down and stopped on Hope's clit, setting it up to a higher volume, making her moan helplessly.

"Do you think you deserve to come, huh pet?" She pulls the gag away from Hope's mouth, Hope coughing at that. "Do you think you deserve to come, little girl? Do you think your little pussy deserve my attention, huh?" She asked, setting the vibrator at a higher volume, making Hope let out uncontrolled, wanton moans.

"N-no!" The auburn-haired woman shouts, biting her bottom lip, unable to talk from the over-stimulation on her abused clit. So Josie sets the volume down to let her pet talk. "I don't, daddy. Give me what you think I deserve, please." She begged as tears formed in her blue eyes, soaking Josie's necktie.

Josie turns the vibrator off, feeling Hope's had enough punishment. She doesn't actually want to hurt her love, of course. All she wants is to protect her and punish her if she breaks the rules.

She kisses Hope's forehead. "You deserve everything, honey. Now let daddy give you everything you deserve." Josie whispered before running her lips against Hope's cheek, biting and sucking on the girl's jaw before going to her neck, setting much larger lovebites on the older woman's throat and takes care of her old ones. "Beautiful." Josie whispered.

When Josie's satisfied, she runs her lips lower before she reach the auburn-haired woman's breasts, kissing around her breast, occasionally sucking on it, leaving hickeys, tasting Hope's juices before moving to suck on a nipple. Josie sucks on it like a hungry infant, biting and tugging at the hard bud, making Hope let out loud, straggled moans and whines as she craves to see her daddy and get to hold her.

"Hush, baby." Josie whispered before moving on the other breast, giving it the same treatment. She moved down to Hope's pussy, latching her mouth on the engorged clit, sucking and biting on her bundle of nerves.

Hope screams out, feeling herself so close. "I-I'm close, daddy!" She screams out when Josie bit down on her clit before pushing a finger in her entrance, making her jolt forward. She crashes on the bed, helplessly moaning as she can't do anything but take all the pleasure the woman gives her.

And when Josie felt Hope clenching hard around her finger, she pulls out and pulled away, making Hope whine at another denied orgasm.

"D-daddy, please. D-daddy-" 

"Patience, baby." And she listens even though she's really annoyed right now.

Josie pushes a finger in Hope's entrance, and with the blue-eyed woman too sensitive at the two denied orgasm, she feels herself close already, clenching uncontrollably when the woman added another finger.

"D-daddy, I'm clo-" And she whined when Josie had pulled out again, making her cry out in frustration. She wants to get out of the ropes now and fuck herself instead since the other woman don't seem to have a plan on letting her cum anytime soon.

Josie smiles as she strokes herself, getting her cock all hard again and pushed inside the girl. Hope moaned out loadly as Josie pushed inside of her in an awfully slow motion, making her feel the brunette's shaft throbbing against her walls.

"Oh daddy, yes- please!" She screams out when Josie pushed in all the way, finding her spot automatically. "You're so deep- Oh god!" She moans, fucking herself against Josie's cock, meeting her thrusts.

Josie smiles, untying her pet's wrists. She removes the necktie around Hope's head and the latter quickly clung onto her the moment both of her hands were free from the restraints, digging her nails in Josie's shoulders, wrapping her legs around her hips. Hope moans out Josie's name as the younger woman started thrusting slow, letting her adjust to her size before setting a faster pace when all she heard was pleasure coming from the older woman.

"Fuck babygirl, you're so tight around my cock, baby. You're choking my cock so amazing." She moans, grabbing Hope's ass, palming her cheeks harshly.

"F-fuck... grab my throat, daddy. Ugh... choke me, please." She begged, pulling away from the embrace, and looks deep into Josie's dark chocolate brown eyes, unable to keep a straight face as her face constructs in pleasure she's receiving.

The younger woman pushed her down the bed, grabbing her leg and puts it over her shoulder, hammering into the girl as her hands went to the woman's throat. Josie wraps her hands around the other woman's neck as her thumbs presses into the Hope's throat, blocking her airway.

Hope let out a straggled moan, feeling like there's nowhere else she'd rather be than to be here.

She grasp on Josie's shoulders, digging her nails there, making the brunette hiss at the feeling of her baby's nail clawing into her skin.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful. So good, so good." Josie moans, continuing her slow yet hard thrusts.

Hope feels herself close again, whispering, "I-I'm coming." But she couldn't hold it in anymore, letting go. Josie does not complain either, and just keeps on fucking her woman deep.

It's probably one of the strongest orgasms she's ever had. Her vision becomes white, a mix of black and blue ink. She felt as if she descended to heaven from earth.

Not too long after, Josie could feel herself close, it just added when Hope came— squirted for the second time around her.

Hope's so sensitive that she feels her third orgasm coming soon in seconds after her second one.

"I- I'm coming, baby." Josie breathed out, losing her rhythm as she's too close to letting go. "Where do you want my cum, baby? Where do you want your daddy's milk?"

"P-please cum in me, daddy. Ugh..." Hope's face was reddening, actually already red as she tries to breathe in but faltered. "I want your milk in my tight pussy, daddy." She moans.

"Fuck, you want my seeds, baby? You want me to breed that little pussy of yours?" Hope couldn't respond anymore and just nodded.

"Fuck, and you're getting it, babygirl." Josie's neck veins popped out as her face constructs in pure pleasure as she lets go in Hope's pussy, thick strings of cum entering Hope's womb as she lets go of the blue-eyed woman's throat. Hope came a few seconds after.

"Push it out, baby." Josie whispers as she pulled out of her and Hope obliged, pushing out, only to hear embarrassing fart sounds. She looks at Josie's face and when she sees the woman not judging or laughing at her, she continues, the sound of (you know what) continuing before she felt Josie's cum pouring out her slit, down to her ass, and she finally falls back to the bed, moaning at the feeling of the thick cum on her thighs with the bed soaked from her own orgasms.

Josie smiled satisfied before leaning down to kiss her wife's forehead.

"That was a very nice roleplay, babe. Guess I'm gonna ask for that one on my birthday." Josie smiles against her woman's forehead before leaning down and takes her wife's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"You can ask for it anytime, honey. And besides, you're not the only one who enjoyed it." Hope smiles against Josie's lips.

"Guess that's my request for tomorrow's roleplay, then." The brunette smiles.

"Granted."

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts about this one shot. leave a kudos if you liked it. 🖤


End file.
